


Wolves Truth: Book 1

by UnluckyBlackChat



Category: WolvesTruth
Genre: And bear, Boom!, Cheetahs, Jakels, Lions, Other, This stoy is like., Tigers, Wolves, Wolves truth, and other shit, omg!, something, violance, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyBlackChat/pseuds/UnluckyBlackChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Warning: This trilogy contains teenage and adult actions. Such as cursing, graphic content, as well as sexual activity. Read at your own risk]</p>
<p>Background: The world has been divided between humans and animals. The animals have unique powers, wolves have the power to control soul mist, lions can control water, cheetahs can control the earth, jackals can control fire, and tigers can control lightning. Both the humans and animals have kingdoms, Nigen: Humans, Ōkami: Wolves, Tigres: Tigers, Lìèbào: Cheetahs, Raion: Lions.</p>
<p>Summary: The Ōkami have have not had a wolf in a pack with a special symbol for more than 300 years. That was all changed when the female Shadowblue was born. She didn't know of her power until one faithful day. Prophecy  after prophecy her life had been laid out for her, but she had to change herself in order to change the rules of the wild and save the animals from extinction when the Nigen plan an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Of A Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to be posting the full story here from now on! And its only due too me not wanting to risk certain things. Call me a pussy, i don't care. BUT! The story is going to continue here so, YEAH!

The air was thick with rain threatening to slick the mountain side. Multiple paw steps could be heard, claws scraping the ground underneath them as they padded to the next line of territory to remark. It was a patrol, all male wolves, some are experienced, some are still in training. The leader of the patrol halted and perked his ears, sniffing the air. "Someone is coming." He said, his voice sounded hoarse or tired, but was strong and firm. "Nightfang! Nightfang!" A loud series of yelps came closer and closer as the sound of fast paw steps, running paw steps, became louder. "Nghtfang!" It yelped again. The lead wolf moved to where the panting messenger was to find a medic apprentice, panting, trying to catch his breath before continuing. "Nightfang! You have to get back to the pack! Damiracrest is-" he paused again, taking a deep breath of air. "Your mate is giving birth to your pups at this moment!" He spit out. Nightfang flattened his ears, his tail dropped slightly. He couldn't leave his patrol! He looked back with a stern looked on his face. "Raggedstain! You finish up the rest of the patrol and send a few wolves to go out to catch some rabbit! Then return back to the pack!" He gave the orders, then turned to the apprentice. "Alright. Let's go Rabbitshy!" He said, them they both took off back to the pack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Once he bounded down the very jagged walls that defended the camp of the pack, he could hear the muffled yelps coming from the nursery. He immediately sprinted towards the den. He walked inside, only to be shooed out by his oldest pup, Skyscraper, who also had pups a few months ago, Browndust and Appledawn, who were playing right outside the den. He backed up and sat down beside the entrance as Rabbitshy rushed in with some herbs he didn't bother trying to name. After what felt like an eternity, the medic, Silvermist, walked out with Rabbitshy on her tail. She gave him the okay to go inside. He hesitated, took a deep breath, then walked inside. His mate, Damiracrest, laid in a moss made nest, she was looking down at a black pup, smiling. Nightfang walked behind her and laid down, pressing his body to her, licking her cheek, then looking down at his newborn pup. One this he could tell was that it was a female, her pelt was a light black with white socks, a very obvious black stripe running down her back, two black stripes where the white ended on her legs and black paws, three white dots under both of her eyes, a stripe coming from her nose, two white stripes on her ears, a white chin as well as a white underbelly which came over her lower back and the underbelly ran under her long tail. She was small compared to his other pups, but she was also a little long. Damiracrest licked her small little head where a small mane was growing. He nuzzled up against his mate and wagged his tail. "Have you came up with a name yet?" He breathed into her fur. She giggled and licked his muzzle affectionately. "I have been thinking on it.

It's between Shadowblue or Nightmoon." She sighed, flicking her tail, which disturbed the pup, making her roll over and whine for a second. He smiled. "I like Shadowblue." He said softly, reaching down to lick her head. "Yeah. Our little Shadowblue." He smiled as he repeated the name to his daughter. The alpha, Bladegraze, chuckled at them. "Shadowblue sounds like a lovely name for a beautiful pup Nightfang. Congratulations." She purred. Bladegraze's son, Tylerfall, padded over to them and looked at Shadowblue. "This is your pup?" He asked in a squeaky voice. He was only two months and he was a pretty excitable brown male. He sniffed Shadowblue in curiosity, wagging his tail, smiling at her. "Shes small!" He said in amazement. His mother laughed softly. "Alright Tylerfall. Comeback over her, you need to sleep." She said as Skyscraper walked in with her two pups following her in, they were yawning. Skyscraper looked over at her parents and smiled. "I never expected to share the nursery with my parents you know." She said playfully, stepping towards them. "So is this my little sister?" She asked, nuzzling Shadowblue with her white muzzle. She yawned and nuzzled closer to her mother. Sky backed up slightly. "What's her name?" "Shadowblue!" Tylerfall yipped loudly. "And you little pup need to go to bed!" Skyscraper said, picking him up and setting him besides his mother. "Well, mom needs her rest so I think you need to leave her to rest dad!" She explained, laying down in the nest her pups had settled in, and where out cold. Nightfang sighed. "Okay boss." He joked, giving Damiracrest one last lick before standing up and walking out to his group den.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2: Open your eyes!


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight cringing* extremely short and... yeh

It was morning, or at least she thought it was since the den was full of activity. She could hear her mother humming something while grooming her fur. She could hear the other pups playing outside of the den, she heard the chatting of the warriors and hunters of the pack. Then the voice of what was confirmed as her sister, Skyscraper, came from the entrance of the den and approaching towards the back of it. "She still hasn't opened her eyes? It's almost been a month!" She said.

Her mother stopped grooming as well as her humming. She sighed. "I know but, you can't rush these things. I remember it was almost a year before you ever opened your eyes Skyscraper. Giver her sometime. She has 6 years to do it." Her mother chuckled. Skyscraper was only 20 years old, a young mother for any she wolf. '6 years? What does 6 years mean!?' she wondered. "Has she opened her eyes yet!?" The loud yipping of the male interrupted their conversation. "No, not yet Tylerfall." Her mother sighed licking her head. "Awe! Com'on Shadowblue! I want to play with you! It's no fun when you can't see!" He groaned. Shadowblue flicked her ears and curled her tail. Tylerfall came closer to her. "Com'on.. All you have to do is open your eyes then you can play!" He whined nudging her, playfully. 'Open my eyes!' She thought filled with a new determination. Slowly black started to fade and what looked like color filled her vision. She opened her eyes fully but blinked a few times because of the blurriness. When her eyes adjusted she saw a brown wolf pup looking at her. He had green eyes and the biggest smile on his face. "She opened her eyes! She opened her eyes!" He yipped. She looked around the den. Just like she expected, grey stone walls, green moss beds along with what she heard was blankets. There was only a few wolves in the den but it was enough to make her feel comfortable. Tylerfall was practically jumping up and down.

"She has beautiful eyes!" Skyscraper exclaimed. Shadowblue blinked. She didn't really understand but all she wanted to do was stand up and run around. "Damiracrest, can Shadowblue come a d play with me?" He asked wagging his tail. Damiracrest shook her head. "No Tylerfall. She has to be your age before she can go outside of the den." She said softly, flicking her tail at the brown male. He flattened his ears and lowered his head. "You can play with Browndust and Appledawn Tylerfall. They want you to play with them." Skyscraper butted in. His ears perked up and his tail wagged. "Okay!" He yipped turning to leave. "See you later Shadowblue!" He yipped, sprinting out. Shadowblue flattened her ears and smiled. "Yeah! See you later!" She called out to him in a sorta hoarse voice.

\---------------  
Chapter 3: Time to Train!


	3. Time to Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter until I finish Chapter 4! YAY!

_6 years later_

"Wake up Shadowblue! You've been sleeping long enough!" A growl jolted her awake. She opened her eyes to see Browndust, Appledawn, Tanspot, and Bluestone all up but Appledawn was standing over her obviously annoyed. "If you don't get your ass up! You won't become an apprentice! Now Com'on!" She snarled walking away. Shadowblue jumped to her paws and followed the she wolf. When she excited the den, sunlight immediately hit her, causing her to squint as she looked around the clearing. The wolf she recognized right away was Tylerfall. He was perched up on a tall rock, looking down at the pack as they chattered or groomed each other. She smiled and padded up over to him. He didn't seem to hear her until she was a few tail lengths away.

" Morning Tylerfall!" She barked at him happily. He looked at her and smiled. "Morning!" He said wagging his tail and stepped his way to her. "Did you just wake up? Cause your eyes are still dropping." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him. "Getting assigned as an apprentice doesn't start until almost sundown but Appledawn had to snarl at me to get up." She groaned, thrashing her tail to one side. He chuckled, nudging her with his head. "Well, I hope your not to tired to share our last breakfast as upcomings with me." He said walking around her. They had become close friends over the years and if you see how they act you would think they were litter mates. Shadowblue whacked him with her long tail, whipping around and playfully jumping into his back. They play fought for a while until Jokaleaf called them away from the den and down to the clearing so they wouldn't get hurt. "Yeah like I can break my neck like a dumb Nigen!" Tylerfall mocked, crossing his green eyes in the process. Shadowblue almost burst into laughter, tearing up from holding it in. They made it down to the fresh kill that was recently caught by a few hunting patrols. Deciding on rabbits. they both dragged their piece to a near by tree and set it down there. Laying down next to the carcasses, they began to eat, chatting as they did. "So what are you hoping to train for?" Tylerfall asked, still chewing his food. Shadowblue shrugged. "I'm hoping on either hunter or warrior. Both would be nice since I can beat all you males in a contest." She said jokingly, know it was true. Tylerfall cleared his throat. "Well not me!" He barked, Shadowblue smirked and stood up. "Wanna test that mama's boy?" She growled playfully, he jumped to his paws and towered over her. "If your up for shorty!" He playfully snarled back.

She spat on the ground then knocked him over with all her strength, she grabbed him by his scruff and sat on top of him while he struggled to get her off. She barred her teeth in a non-threatening way and snarled playfully. He yelp and rolled over so he was now standing over her. She nearly knocked him down until he laid on top of her, keeping her pinned. He lifted his head up and he blushed, she smiled softly. "No fair. Your not suppose to lay on me." She said, he was dazed, his gaze locked onto her's. "I hope you have an explanation for this you to!" A stern voice caught the both off guard. Shadowblue jumped up and rolled him over so the was on top of him now, putting her foot down to keep herself from falling over. She looked up to see Skyscraper laughing at them. Shadowblue snarled at her. "Damn it Sky! You nearly made me jump out if my fur!" She snarled. She lunged at her, grabbing her by the scruff and throwing her to the ground. Skyscraper was laughing her head off at this point. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked with a smirk. Shadowblue snarled and barred her teeth. "Oh your going to regret asking that question!" She spat. Skyscraper swiped her paw up, hitting her right on the muzzle. Shadowblue grabbed her sister's muzzle with her teeth barred and bit down enough to not break the skin. Skyscraper yelped and pushed her off, still laughing. "Your just upset cause I interrupted your one moment with the alpha's son! Admit it sis." Shadowblue snarled and thrashed her tail. "I don't like him that way!" She muttered angrily, flattening her ears, still blushing. Skyscraper shrugged, Tylerfall hung his head, his muzzle now red as a cardinal. Shadowblue wasn't fairing out any better. Skyscraper smirked again, got up and walked away from the two, leaving them flustered. 

\----------------------------------------------

"I now call upon the upcomings to approach the Sky Cliff!" Ericstone called across the clearing. Shadowblue heart pounded out of her chest as she approached her den mates. She looked up and saw Tylerfall sitting up on the Sky Cliff with his father. The two made eye contact and he waved a paw at her, she smiled and sat down next to Browndust. "I can't believe we are going to be apprentices!" She yipped happily, Shadowblue flicked her ears and nodded. "I know, this day came so fast it feels like we are still in the nursery!" She whispered as Ericstone began talking. "Today is the day you will be marked as apprentices and be trained under the rule of the Starrunners! Now-" He said jumping down, Tylerfall following close behind, sitting down next to Shadowblue. Ericstone walked up to Bluestone first. "Bluestone! Through your first six years, I have observed your dedication and bravery among the rest of the upcomings. And that is why, Blazerun will be your mentor until you have been anointed as a warrior of the pack." He announced. Bluestone almost yipped out of joy as the fire pelted female walked up to her with a ring in her mouth, she was smiling. Ericstone moved over to Appledawn. "Appledawn! You have been a real interest in many, your energetic, kind, brave, and you have a way with herbs! It was a hard decision to make, but I know you will love the position you will train for! Rabbitstain will be your mentor until you have been anointed as a medic of the pack." He said, stepping aside to let the brown male approached his apprentice, with a similar ring in his mouth. Tanspot was the next to be approached. "Tanspot. Being a shy young female like yourself isn't your fault for being this way. You have been through a lot and I don't blame you for your personality. But you are strong and you wont back down from a challenge. And that is why, Skyscraper will be your mentor until you have been anointed a warrior of this pack." Shadowblue smiled as she saw her sister trotting happily to her apprentice, touching noses with her. Tanspot smiled and wagged her tail.

"Browndust!" The alpha's voice surprised Shadowblue when he approached the brown female. "You have your father's persona and I can see why you are nick named Brownie." He complemented, making her blush and flatten her ears. The others giggled "But, you are serious and you are not afraid of any wolf that is bigger than you. Webroot will be your mentor until you have been anointed as a warrior of this pack!" Browndust's eyes widened and the biggest smile appeared on her muzzle. "And finally." Ericstone spoke up as he stepped over to Shadowblue. Her heart beating in her chest, she took a deep breath to calm herself, her blue eyes locking onto the wolf standing before her. "Shadowblue. You are a peculiar one, I had to have your sister's opinion on who your mentor will be." He chuckled and looked over at Skyscraper, who was smirking, making Shadowblue giggle. "But knowing that I would make a good choice, she trusted who I picked. You are smart, brave, energetic, and by seeing on how you deal with the other males your age and my son included." Shadowblue smirked and tilted her head over to Tylerfall, how grimaced and stared at his father. "So that is why I have chosen Snowflake to be your mentor until you are anointed a warrior." As he finished a beautiful white she wolf walked forward, a blue ring in her mouth. 

Shadowblue beamed as the white she wolf smiled at her, "Now, to make your relationship with your mentor and place in the pack official." He spoke, stepping back to face the new apprentices. "Your mentors shall place the rings in your ear." He announced. Shadowblue knew this was the painful part of the apprentice's ceremony, but she was ready for it. Turning her head to the left, she kept her ears pricked, squeezing her eyes shut as the sharp pain of the needle of the ring poked through her ear. It only hurt for a moment and her ear felt slightly heavy due to her new accessory. Flicking her ear made it start to burn. 'Bad idea...' She thought, as Snowflake licked her tendered ear. Then the wolves of the pack started howling their names to the stars above, their mentors joining in with them. Shadowblue looked over at Tylerfall, his ear was bleeding like her, only a little worst than hers but he didn't seem to mind it, he just looked at her, their gazes meeting as the pack howled and cheered for the new apprentices. Shadowblue smiled at him and nodded, looking up at the star covered sky, she let out a howl as the other apprentices had as well. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey Shadowblue! Wake up its time to train!" Snowflake's whisper sounded from the entrance of the appreciate's den. Shadowblue raised her head and looked at the white she wolf and sat up, she stood up fully and stretched, walking towards the entrance to the camp clearing. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the early morning hunting group and patrol where eating and talking before they had to fully go and do their routine. Shadowblue stretched again, letting out a yawn before following her mentor over to the hunting party. "Hey! Its the new apprentice Shadowblue!" A male said, walking over to them, he had a white and black pelt, with a big scar in the side if his face that made Shadowblue's skin crawl. "Hi Roargen." Snowflake responded nuzzling the male, leaving the young apprentice confused. 'Are they mates or friends?' Shadowblue thought. "Are you joining us for the hunt Snow?" "No, no, I have to train Shaodwblue so that she can go and hunt with the pack." Snowflake responded walking past him, Shadowblue following. "Alright! Maybe later!" Roargen called as the two walked out of the camp entrance, Shadowblue stopped once she was out, the ground felt softer than in the camp, she took in the breeze that blew through her fur, feeling refreshed to see the view that was not the camp walls. Without a second thought, she followed her mentor, who had broken out into a sprint at that point. It felt weird to run on unfamiliar ground, but her limbs screamed for it. Letting out a small howl, she quickly caught up to the white she-wolf, the two running on the mountain ridge as the sun rose.

\----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Who are you?


	4. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAOOOOOOHHHHH FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

_Three years later_

“Keep your attention forward, your body level and your stance strong” Snowflake barked as Shadowblue got into her stance, her tail low to the ground, her paws digging into the soft and cold snow, her eyes chained to the tree branch. ‘Okay, just focus and relax, don’t look like a mindless Nigen!’ She focused and took on her attack, jaws snapping at the branch, instead of catching the branch, her muzzle smashed into the length of the strong fir tree. She dropped to the ground, still stunned at the fact that she smashed into the tree, blacking out for what seemed like a moment, until she opened her eyes in the medic’s den. “You’re up!” She heard Silvermist’s voice, her vision blurred. “You are quite a lucky one to not have broken your nose, missy.” Her aunt teased, hearing her claws scrape bark and clack against the stone floor as she approached her. 

“Lift your head love.” The older she wolf ordered, when Shadowblue didn’t, she did it herself. Groaning, Shadowblue tensed, feeling the cobwebs in her nose being removed, hearing the blood-filled clumps fall to the ground. “That doesn’t sound pleasant.” “Alpha Eric!” Silvermist greeted, “Tylerfall.” She added, making black she-wolf groan again, laying her head back down. She did not need him to tease her about this. “What happened to you?” The young male asked, walking over to the nest she lay in. “Oh, I got into a fight.” “What?” He spoke, laying down next to her. “Yeah, me and a rabbit, huge fight, really intense.” She gave him her smart-ass response, seeing him think about her story. “I ran into a tree dim wit.” She growled, her head resting on the bedding’s edge, her ears lowering. “Are… You okay?” He asked, his ear flicking. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She spoke, looking away from him, noticing his brown paws fidgeting slightly. “Are you?” The question was blunt, and surprising to the young male, who decided not to say anything, alpha training must be different than hers. “What do you need?” Silvermist asked, making Shadowblue flick her ear in intent. “I just need traveling herbs and Rabbitshy and his apprentice, there is a meeting between leaders and medics this full moon rise. Nightfang has offered to continue Tylerfall’s training while I’m away after he gets back from patrol, but you remember how far the journey is.” ‘Meeting? But why does Appledawn have to go?’ She thought about that for a while before the sound of paws exited the den. “Shadowblue, let me give you some feu branch so you can go back to your den. Take Tylerfall with you.” Silvermist spoke before dropping the fire colored herb at her paws, she willingly ate the herb, minding the foul taste that accommodated it, before slowly getting to her paws. She thanked the silver-coated she-wolf before exiting, Tylerfall following.

“I don’t think my father will be back from patrol until tomorrow, it’s already getting late.” Shadowblue broke the well respective silence between the two. She watched the brown male nod, looking down at his paws as they walked across the stone path that connected the isolated den from the rest of the pack, but she couldn’t complain. She herself slept in an isolated den with two other apprentices. “I think you need sleep since it looks like alpha training takes a toll on you…” She suggested, only to see him nod again. ‘Okay, that’s fucking annoying.’ She thought bitterly, clenching her teeth, but she didn’t push it, nor did she feel the need to. The sound of their claws against the smooth stone ground of the mountains as they walked towards the den, though it was in the back of the camp, her group didn’t seem to mind. They were omegas after all. “So, why do you have to come stay with us? You have your own den, right?” She asked, breaking the silence between them both as the inched closer to the den, almost spotting the blueish pelt of Bluestone disappear in the dark den, not yet lit by the torches set in the den. 

“Eh… It’s not really mine. I share it with my sisters and mother, sometimes my father when he isn’t out patrolling vingt-quatre sept…” He admitted, his ears lowering slightly. Shadowblue looked at him before grabbing his fur with her teeth, making him stop. “Look, if you need any where to stay if you feel lonely, our den welcomes you, as long as you don’t flirt with us females.” She proposed, a light smile pulling on her muzzle. “I don’t want you to feel alone or sad, Tylerfall. May not seem like it, but I care.” She admitted, comfortingly placing a paw on his shoulder, seeing his eyes widen slightly and feeling something flutter in her stomach. She pulled her paw off before continuing the trek, feeling her muzzle warm up. Once inside she noticed some torches where lit and a small caribou calf lay in the far corner, a few tail lengths away from her nest.

“Oh, I didn’t expect a visitor to be joining us. I would have caught ourselves another calf if I knew it-“ Browndust spoke before shutting up when she saw the alpha in training. Seeing the flash in her green eyes, she teasingly bowed, in some what of respect. “Your grace.” She spoke, making Shadowblue role her eyes. “It’s just Tylerfall, not the king of the Okami. Straighten your ass back up and make him a nest.” She ordered, being the leader, it was her duty to straighten the rest up. The groups weren’t necessarily big, but all apprentices had groups of what they commonly trained in. Their group being an Assassin tear group, the members listed from, herself, Browndust, and Bluestone, reason was for family along with the wishes of her father. But it isn’t that uncommon for kin to be a part of the same group, but it’s rare for close related kin too, when they become warriors, the leaders will be able to choose to keep their members and choose new ones, or to join and lead another group. Shadowblue padded up to her den on a higher stone than the rest, it was made of blankets due to personal choice of the group due to it being warmer in the winter and a softer nest material than moss. She allowed Tylerfall to claim a spot, it may have been next to hers, but she didn’t mind at all. 

Making him feel welcome was her goal for her friend. She helped him set up his temporary nest before joining the other two females, all four feasting on the carcass, she felt Tylerfall's pelt brush against hers, making her heart jump slightly, for reasons she didn’t quite understand. After finishing the meal and helping to discard the remaining scraps, keeping a few bones for a slight source of entertainment when bored out of their minds, the black she wolf headed to each torch, blowing them out for the night as the rest settled in their nests. Smiling slightly, she headed up to her own, seeing the outline of Tylerfall's body curled up in the nest made her relax slightly. She tip toed behind him to her spot, laying down as her back pressed against his. She pulled a loose blanket over her side, using this as a sense of comfort, laying her muzzle on her paws.

\---------------------------------------------------

What felt like hours, but what must have been a few minutes, Shadowblue lay still, still awake while the rest of the den's occupants slept, hearing their deep breaths, but something was keeping her awake. Annoyed, she quickly stood to her paws, quietly heading out of the den, once her paws hit cold snow she bolted, running out of the camp, the cold breeze ran through her fur, making her feel alive with every stride. She ran across the mountain ridge, all the way up to the top, looking over the landscape that was draped in a thick fog, making the sky seem grey as her eyes adjusted. She sighed, seeing her misty breath dance around her muzzle, loving how the breeze ruffled her thick winter coat. She stayed out for a few more moments before jumping down the opposite side of the mountain, being careful not to slip as she made her way down the slope. She slowed to a trot as she entered the forest, it was darker and damper than the exposed parts of the territory. She treaded through the trees, the crunching of snow under her paws was the only sound that accompanied the occasional chirp of a bird or the sounds of near by prey. She felt a wave of relief when she climbed the slope leading out of the forest, making her break into a long stride sprint. 

She wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of her until she ran into something solid, making her fall back onto the snow, a small groan emanating from her. “Oh, my stars, I am so sorry!” She heard a frantic male voice say, she slowly stood up, shaking off snow. “No, no, don’t be sorry, it was my fault…” She trailed off, not being able to recognize the voice, not the wolf that stood in front of her as the moonlight helped her eyes adjust to the darkness. The male had a grey pelt, black socks on his front legs, a white underbelly and aqua blue eyes that resembled Skyscraper's. “Are you okay?” He asked, taking a step forward, immediately becoming defensive, she backed up and got into stance. “Who are you, and what are you doing in the territory of the pack of Rushing Waters?” She ordered in a vicious growl, baring her fangs as he backed up slightly. “Whoa, no need to get hostile, my name is Justiceclaw, I'm not here too-” He didn’t have a chance to answer before she let out another vicious snarl, ‘No need to get hostile!? The balls on this male!’ She thought before launching her attack, slamming into his chest, knocking him back a bit, bit he quickly retaliated, grabbing her hind leg and tripping her, she hit the ground with a loud grunt, feeling him place a paw on her chest to hold her down as he too, bared his teeth. 

“Fucking hell, I'm not here to hurt you or your pack! It was a foolish idea to pull that shitty attack!” He snarled, his ears pricked in anger as he pressed her more into the snow-covered ground. Shadowblue didn’t back down, swinging a paw, she felt her claws meet his cheek, spitting in his face as well, showing defiance. “How in the hell am is supposed to know, you’re the one lurking around in the dead of night in a pack’s territory you obviously don’t belong in!”

She snarled back, giving him a kick in the gut. She managed to wriggle out of his hold, jumping some ways away from him as she got back into a defensive stance, her tail raised, and ears flattened. “What are you doing here, Justiceclaw, was it?” She asked, growling all the while. It looked as if he was shaking his head. “I’m here because I’m looking for someone. I'm not here to bring harm, I have family in your pack after all.” He spoke what seemed genuine, she loosened up a bit, her head rising to meet his. “Who are they?” She asked, her ears flicking. “My father is Nightfang, my mother is Damiracrest and my sister is Skyscraper. I’m sure you know them, right?” He spoke, a hint of mocking in his voice as he began to circle her slightly. Shadowblue stared at him, her expression a mix of confusion and curiosity. “Does… Your sister have pups?” She asked, referring to her nieces who were intact a year older than she was. She watched him shrug. “The last time I saw her she was expecting.” He spoke, coming to brush up against her side, making it clear that he was a friend, to make her less tense, but that slightly made her feel worst. She backed up slightly, her ears flattened, and eyes widened. 

“You’re joking right? You’re not the son of Damiracrest and Nightfang, they never had a son.” She growled, making the grey male back up slightly. “And how would you know? Have you asked them?” He retorted, his ears pricking and tail thrashing. Shadowblue raised her head, straightening her stance as if she was defying the king. “I know, because I’m the youngest daughter of Nightfang and Damiracrest and the sister of Skyscraper. If you were kin, they would tell me.” She snarled, stepping closer to him, her tail raised, however, Justiceclaw looked shocked, his eyes were wide, his tail was still, and his ears where flicked back towards the moon. He finally backed away, seeing as if his mind was racing through thoughts. Puffing her chest in triumph, the narrowed her eyes, flashing a small smirk. “What? Proved you wrong?” She asked, her cocky tone very emanate, but he didn’t reply, instead shaking his head. “No… It’s not that.” He spoke, his voice changed to a quiet and more serious tone, making her drop her attitude entirely. “Its just… Before I left the pack, they told me I was going to have another sister.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising by the time Shadowblue was on her way back to camp, though very jumbled in her thoughts. She had a brother, she really had! How was that possible is her family never told her the truth. But she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, she knew that Skyscraper was going to wake her up for training in just an hour or two, but the rain that smelled heavy in the air would make it difficult to maneuver around, especially with her thick pelt. Once she entered the camp, she saw Bluestone along with Blazerun trotting over to her. “Hey Shadowblue!” Bluestone called to her, quickening her pace until she stopped in front of her. “Snowflake has to go with Alpha Ericstone to some meeting, so Blazerun offered to train you while she is away! Now we can train together and kick each other’s’ asses!” “That won’t be for a few hours Blue, but yes, I am quite intrigued to see on how you both work against each other.” The older female spoke as she walked past them, leading the two to follow behind. “Hey, where did you go last night? I woke up and you weren’t in the den.” Bluestone whispered, keeping her voice very low so her mentor couldn’t hear. Shadowblue shook her head, “I woke up early to get a small run in, so I wouldn’t have to with Snowflake. She likes to make me run before training sessions.” She responded, hearing a small, “ooohh” from the blue pelted wolf. 

“Oh, shut up.” Shadowblue playfully growled, bumping her side. Bluestone laughed, “Hey, bet you won’t beat me to the ridge!” She challenged, hearing an amused sigh from Blazerun. “Oh, it’s on!” The black pelted she wolf accepted, before charging forward in a full sprint, hearing Bluestone protest behind her. “HEY! NO FAIR!!” She shouted, racing after her. “Be careful you two!”

\---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: _The Spring Celebration_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Start of a Journey!
> 
> Comic: http://mallorierocks09.deviantart.com/art/WT-Prolouge-cover-617548918
> 
> Wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/Self9DY1Yu


End file.
